Amy Vs Zooey
by Agent BM
Summary: After Amy says some negative things about Tails, she and his girlfriend Zooey get into a big fight. Who will emerge victorious and who will be beaten into a bloody pulp? Find out inside. Cowritten by Grimlock1997 on Deviantart


**Greetings, everyone! Here, I present to you all a new Sonic Boom fanfic, which I have co-written with grimlock1997 on Deviantart.**

 **This story is basically about Amy and Zooey getting into a big fight across the Main Village of Bygone Island, when Amy says negative things about Tails, in front of Zooey. Now, the two girls are fighting each other, all the while causing chaos in the town and for the villagers.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this fanfic!**

 **Amy Vs Zooey**  
 **By AgentBM & grimlock1997**

It was a normal and peaceful day on Bygone Island, where the sky was blue and the clouds were merely dotted about in the sky, all the while with peace and quiet surrounding the town of the island, as there were no current attacks or battles from Doctor Eggman for the time being.

Right now, in a small home, Zooey and Amy Rose were hanging out at Zooey's house, playing a game of Fuzzy Puppy Buddies. But as their game went on, it was clear that Amy was more focused on the board game than Zooey, as she seemed to be a bit dazed out.

"You ok, Zooey?" Amy asked, "You don't seem to be focused on the game, today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my date with Tails last night..." said Zooey, before moving a playing piece on the board.

"What did you two do last night, anyway?" Amy asked.

"First, he made us dinner..." Zooey began, "Tails said he wanted to learn to cook just for me. Then, we went out into the forest and we looked at the stars. It was so romantic."

Zooey then sighed dreamily while clasping her hands together, as her thoughts were thinking about her sweet sugarplum fox.

"Yeah sure..." Amy replied, somewhat uninterested.

"You don't seem happy, Amy..." Zooey said, "Is something wrong?"

"I can't believe that you two are dating is all..." Amy replied, "I never saw Tails as the romantic type. If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't even be dating at all."

"What did you have to do with us dating?" Zooey questioned.

"Tails didn't even know what a woman was, when he asked me for advice..." Amy responded, "That jerk is lucky that I'm a woman and I know what women want."

Upon hearing Amy calling Tails a jerk, it was clear that Zooey didn't take that too well, as her blood started boiling in anger. And believe me, you wouldn't want to see her like this as well.

"Did you just call Tails a jerk?" asked Zooey, angrily.

"Yes, I did..." Amy replied, "He'd be nothing without me, or Sonic, or Knuckles, or Sticks. He's too immature, and he's the last person I'd want leading me on the team."

Amy was really pushing it now.

Zooey then angrily threw the playing board off the table, and stood up. How dare would Amy say those nasty things about Tails.

"Tails is not immature!" Zooey angrily said, "He's a sweet, thoughtful and caring person, and he only does what's best for everyone! Just because you and Sonic aren't like us, doesn't mean that you can take the blame out on Tails!"

"Tails almost killed me a few times this year!" Amy yelled back, "He's a terrible scientist! I know he means well, but obviously inventing isn't something he's good at! He's too young and naive to do anything right!"

"You're really pushing it, Amy!" Zooey warned, as the two glared at each other.

"Oh really?" Amy asked, before saying, "Well, maybe Tails should've dated somebody else better than you!"

That REALLY did it, now.

Zooey stared in silent anger for a few seconds, as the words circled round in her mind. Hearing Amy, who she thought was her good friend, calling Tails a jerk, and being too young and naive had really made her blood boil a lot. But now, hearing Amy say that Tails should've dated someone else than her, was enough for her to loose her temper.

And that's when a big fight was triggered off.

Zooey, shaking a bit with rage and anger, stormed up to Amy, before pulling back her arm and punching the pink hedgehog right in the eye, which soon turned black a few seconds later. Amy was sent to the ground, yelling in pain as she felt her eye now being injured.

"Don't you ever say that!" Zooey shouted, clearly really angry.

Amy groaned and quickly got out a pocket mirror, before showing her face in the tiny mirror. She soon saw that her eye was now black, and this made the pink hedgehog really mad. Getting up, Amy looked at Zooey with anger in her own form, and rubbed her fists together, looking ready for a fight.

"You want a fight, huh?" Amy said, before exclaiming, "Then, I'll give you a fight!"

And with that said, Amy launched herself at Zooey, and threw a punch right in her face. The girls rolled over onto the floor, before getting back up again, and started punching one another repeatedly.

The fight had just begun.

Within a few seconds, the girls were scratching each other and throwing punches at one another, as their fight became a bit violent. Zooey was once again punching Amy, as she angrily hit her on the arm, while the pink hedgehog kicked the vixen across the bottom of her legs.

"Oww!" Zooey exclaimed, "You little...!"

*SMACK!*

Zooey countered back with Amy's kick, as she then slapped her across the side of her face, which left a small slap mark on the hedgehog's face.

"Ouch!" Amy exclaimed painfully, before getting her hammer out.

"Slap this!" Amy shouted, whacking Zooey with her hammer.

*BAM! CRASH!*

The vixen was then sent crashing through the wall of her very home, and landed outside in the village. A small cloud of dust surrounded the hole of the wooden building, as Zooey got up slowly, while Amy walked out smirking, wielding her hammer.

Groaning a little, Zooey glared at Amy, as she got up and got into a fighting stance. She really wanted to make this pink hedgehog pay for what she had said about Tails.

"You really think a hammer's going to hurt me?" Zooey asked, wiping her mouth a bit.

"If I continuously beat you with my hammer, then the answer to that would be yes!" Amy replied, as she ran-charged at the vixen.

Zooey was quicker though, as she side-stepped and caused Amy to run straight past her, missing the vixen by inches, and it allowed Zooey to kick her on the back and send Amy to the ground.

"Then, you'll have to be a lot faster than that to get me!" Zooey retorted, smirking.

Growling, Amy got up and tried to swing her hammer at Zooey again, only to miss her and smash a glass window instead.

"You can't avoid me forever!" Amy said angrily

"Hold it right there!" Shouted an officer, "You can't just go breaking a store window! You're coming with me!"

Glaring, Amy just swung her hammer at the approaching officer, and sent him flying towards a trash can. He then crashed and landed into it, head first.

"Hold it right there!" Said another officer, "You are under...!"

One again, Amy then swung again the second officer, sending him towards his friend near the bins, only this time, crashing into them and covering him in trash.

"We got a man down, we got a man down!" said the first officer.

"Two men down, to be exact..." said the other officer, who was still in the trash can.

"The police won't save you, Zooey..." Amy said before swinging her hammer again, missing, then saying, "You're stuck with me."

Zooey couldn't dodge Amy forever, but it didn't help that she didn't have any weapons to fight her with. And just when it felt like there was no hope for the vixen...

"Hey, be careful with that shield!" Said a person nearby, "The museum wants this thing delivered in one piece!"

Hearing the voice, Zooey turned around and looked to see a few animals moving a crate, which presumably had a shield inside of it.

"It's made of the toughest metal in the world! It's not gonna break!" said a monkey employee.

Zooey ran to the workers with Amy following behind her. The pink hedgehog thought that the vixen was trying to run away from her.

However, when the vixen reached the crate, Amy then tried to hit Zooey again, but she instead ended up smashing open the crate with the shield.

"Missed!" Amy said, growling in frustration.

Zooey pushed Amy away, before she took the shield from inside the broken box.

"I just need to borrow this! I'll bring it right back!" Zooey said, before running off.

"HEY, YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Shouted the main worker.

Ignoring the worker, Zooey placed her hand through the strap of the shield and watched, as Amy got back up, wielding her hammer aggressively, while panting.

"Come and get me, Amy..." said Zooey, gesturing with her other hand.

"With pleasure!" said Amy, before charging towards the vixen.

As Amy charged forwards, Zooey then smirked and raised her shield. Amy then swung her hammer, but the shield was so strong...

*SMASH!*

...that the hammer was shattered into many pieces, with the mallet disintegrating almost immediately into tiny fragments, leaving only the handle in Amy's hand.

The pink hedgehog looked at her now broken hammer, and she began to grit her teeth in absolute fury, before throwing the handle down to the ground.

"THAT WAS MY PRIZED POSSESSION! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Amy screamed with anger and fury.

As the hedgehog ran towards Zooey in an attempt to hit her, the vixen was much quicker, and she hit Amy in the side of the face with her shield.

*CLANG!*

The force of the shield being hit against her face caused Amy to be thrown backwards a bit, while a small bit of blood came out the side of her mouth.

Zooey grunted in satisfaction, before throwing the shield away, not needing it anymore. It went flying like a boomerang to the workers behind her and knocking them to the ground. She then ran to Amy, who was slowly getting up, before Zooey tackled her to the ground again, and began throwing a series of punches at her face.

"Ugh!" Amy grunted, "So, you like that, huh?! Well then, let's see if you like this!"

Amy grabbed Zooey by the neck, and attempted to strangle her, but which in turn, made Zooey grab her left arm and bite it.

*CRUNCH!*

"AGHHH!" Amy yelled in pain, letting go, "That hurts!"

Infuriated, Amy charged at Zooey again, pushing her into an ice cream cart and jumped on her. This time, Amy was quicker, as she grabbed her by the back of her dress, and picked her up, before throwing her into another house nearby.

*CRASH!*

Amy kneeled down, breathing heavily. Her clothes were slightly torn from the ongoing battle, her eye was black, and the small bit of blood was on the side of her mouth. Nevertheless, she looked pretty satisfied for a bit.

In the background, the townspeople were scattered about the place, having watched and panicked over the fight. The police officers were not in any use right now, so they were out of the question.

"Looks like...I win..." said Amy, panting heavily.

However, a few seconds later, Zooey came out of the house, still having some energy left in her. Getting herself up from the small mess of bricks and timber, the vixen, with her dress slightly torn, just smirked.

"Not yet you haven't..." said Zooey, glaring and rubbing her fists together.

Zooey and Amy then started slowly walked towards each other, but they stopped when they heard two familiar voices call it.

"What's going on here?!" Said a voice.

The two girls then turned their heads to see Sonic and Tails, surprised and stunned at what had been going on.

"How long have you two been watching?" asked Amy.

"Since that one policeman yelled 'Officer down'..." said Tails, worriedly.

And before Amy and Zooey could start fighting again, Sonic and Tails ran to their respected girlfriends and held them back.

"Let me go, Sonic!" Amy protested, trying to free herself.

"Not until you tell me what's happened..." Sonic said, keeping a good grip on his girl.

Zooey wasn't as nuts as Amy, but she just panted heavily as she was held back by Tails, who was really worried about his crush.

"Girls..." Tails began, "Now tell us. What is going on?"

"And why are you both fighting and causing chaos?" Sonic added.

"Amy called Tails a jerk, and made negative remarks about him!" Zooey said, grunting a bit from being restrained.

"You gave me a black eye and broke my hammer, you witch!" Amy protested, still trying to free herself from Sonic's grip.

Sonic glanced over at Tails, who looked just as confused and worried as his best friend and brother. If they were to end this problem, then they needed the girls to start from the beginning...without causing anymore violence to the town.

"Ok...let's start from the beginning..." Tails said, calmly, "Now, what caused you both to fight?"

"Uh, well..." Amy began, but she then got cut off.

"Not you, Amy..." Tails said, "Zooey, just what exactly happened?"

Sighing to calm herself down, Zooey then began her side of the story, and this was pretty much going to be the only side that the boys wanted to hear, as Amy would probably go berserk if they let her tell it.

"Well..." Zooey began, "Amy and I were at first having a good game of Fuzzy Puppy Buddies in my house. I then talked about my date with Tails, which was so romantic. Amy then began talking about negative things about him, calling him immature, naive and too young. I was really getting angry at this, and what caused our fight was that Amy said that I should've dated someone else better than Tails. And that's how our fight started."

Sonic and Tails couldn't believe on what they were hearing.

A huge fight between Zooey and Amy started, all because Amy made negative comments about him, and calling him terrible comments. Sure, Tails never means to mess things up for his friends or anyone else in the town, and despite his mistakes being made by accident because of his inventions going wrong, his friends would always make it up to him in the end, although sometimes there would be consequences.

Anyways, Tails sighed to himself, before speaking up.

"Ok, girls..." Tails began, "This fight has really gotten out of hand, and you've only made it worse by almost killing each other. Sure, I may mess up at times, even if people like Amy and Sticks are sceptical to me, but I would just like to point out, I never mean to make those mistakes and get you cross with me. I just want to try and make things easier for you all."

"Tails does have a point there..." Sonic added.

Amy heard those words being said earlier by Zooey, before their fight. It started making her rethink her actions from just a few minutes ago. The words carried on circling around in her mind, as her previous anger began to fade away slowly, and nothing but guilt and regret consumed her mind.

"And you girls are fighting over a petty argument about me, and my actions?" Tails asked, confused, "Is that how friends treat one another?"

Now, that was a big question to ask.

Amy and Zooey were then carefully let go of their grips by Sonic and Tails, although they kept an eye on them, in case they tried to fight again. The pink hedgehog looked down at the ground and sighed heavily to herself, thinking about the trigger word that she had said earlier.

What the heck was she thinking, saying those harsh words before she started this whole fight? Those words felt hurtful and really mean of what she had said.

Zooey was none the worse for her thoughts, as she studied the black eye and bruises on Amy. She had become out of control with her anger, as well as being violent to the hedgehog, which was not like the vixen to be to people. It made her heart sink into a sea of guilt and disappointment.

She felt terrible, and Zooey knew that she and Amy had to make it up for their mistakes.

"Y-You're right, T-Tails..." Amy then began, tearing up a bit, "I...I'm feeling terrible. And I've just fought with a close friend of mine."

"And I feel just as bad..." Zooey added, sighing, "I overreacted, and I should've known better than to hit you, Amy. Oh gosh, why did I become so violent?"

"No, Zooey...I should be the sorry one..." Amy said, sighing, "I was being a jerk, and I said those horrible things about Tails, which I should never had said in the first place."

"And I broke your hammer with a metal shield..." Zooey stated, groaning a bit from her injuries, "I'm really sorry as well, Amy."

With their sorrows filling the atmosphere, and the local villagers just watching with tension inside of them in the background, Amy and Zooey then walked over to each other, and looked at each other's facial injuries. They had really done so much damage to each other, and this should never have happened in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, Zooey..." Amy said, as she hugged the vixen, gently rubbing her back with her hand.

"I'm sorry too, Ames..." Zooey replied, "I never meant to hurt you like this, or break your hammer."

"And I never meant any of those terrible comments on Tails, and I really didn't mean that comment of Tails dating someone else better than you."

As the two girls were making up for their mistakes of their fight, Sonic and Tails could only watch with small smiles, as their girlfriends made amends, even if it meant they'd need to help with their cuts and bruises at home.

After a minute, Zooey and Amy ended their hug, before the vixen held out a hand of forgiveness to the pink hedgehog.

"So..." Zooey began, "Friends?"

Smiling, while trying to ignore the pain, Amy then grabbed Zooey's hand gently and they slowly shook on it, which signified that their fight was nothing but gone, an that their friendship was restored again.

"Friends..." Amy said, "We'll make sure nothing like this happens again."

Amy then turned to see Tails, before sighing and looking at the two-tailed fox.

"And I'm sorry to you as well, Tails..." Amy said, "I never mean to be harsh on you for your mistakes. I've only realised today that you only do what you think is best for everyone in the team, and for the people in the village. Would you be able to forgive me?"

Tails didn't need words to describe this scene, as he then hugged Amy tightly. The pink hedgehog was surprised at first, but she did smile and return the hug, which showed that Tails was not holding a grudge on her for the times she was mean to him.

(Well, maybe Tails might have one or two grudges in the past...)

Anyways, Amy and Tails stopped the hug of forgiveness, before returning to their separate sides, with Tails standing with Zooey, and Amy standing with Sonic.

"Well, since we've all made up, I guess I'd better treat those bruises on you, Ames..." Sonic said, taking a hold of her hand.

"And I'd best get you back to my workshop, and get some bandages for you, Zooey..." Tails added, picking up Zooey in his arms.

With those comments being said, Zooey and Amy nodded to their respective boyfriends, as Sonic and Tails walked over to each other and fist bumped one another in a brotherly fashion.

"Good work, buddy..." Sonic said, as he walked off with Amy.

"Anytime, Bro..." Tails replied, as he took flight with his twin-tails, and flew off into the distance, with Zooey in his arms.

As for the rest of the villagers, they decided to not question about what had just happened, even if they did just see it with their very own eyes. Although this scenario is other, it was going to take time for the town to fix the damages and forgot about the event.

But other than that...

...at least this fight was over and done with.

The End

 **And so, that concludes our co-written story!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed 'Amy Vs Zooey.' Until next time, see you soon!**

 **Special thanks to grimlock1997 for helping me write this.**


End file.
